Plata y Verde
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Compendio de drabbles sobre los Sly, Por que no solo los Gryffindor tienen grandes historias que contar Viñeta 7. Son pequeñas cosas las que te hacen entender Reviews
1. Nunca digas Nunca

**Nunca digas nunca**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

**Spoilers de DH**

**Beta:.** Orientis Dea

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Astoria Greengrass. 

Se llamaba _Astoria_ Greengrass… y Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlesca que cruzó sus labios, al momento en que Daphne le mencionó el nombre de su hermana menor.

-Por Merlín, Greengrass –dijo él en tono ufano- ¿En qué estaban pensando tus padres? -teniendo única intención de molestarla.

La chica, en cambio, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y lo observó fijamente. Draco la conocía, y supo que, sin lugar a dudas, aquel gesto no le presagiaría nada bueno…

-Lo mismo digo, Dragón -soltó ella con simpleza, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nott, quien parecía ajeno a la plática de sus amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó escéptico.

-¿No lo sabes? -comentó ella de forma desinteresada, mientras iba incorporándose.

-¿Saber qué? -soltó él, echando un vistazo a Theodore en busca de una respuesta, pero el chico le devolvió la misma mirada confusa mientras se encogía de hombros… sin tener idea de lo que Daphne estaba a punto de decirles.

Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente al observar la muda comprensión entre ambos hombres, mientras acomodaba su cabellera con un movimiento coqueto y despreocupado. Pero Draco podía ver más allá de aquellos gestos, más allá de la encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos oscuros. Daphne sabía algo que él ignoraba... esa mirada lo ponía en actitud de alerta, haciéndole saber que sólo jugaba con él.

-Si sabes algo, escúpelo de una buena vez -expresó el rubio con dureza, un tanto harto de la situación. La paciencia nunca fue su fuerte.

-¿Sabes? a mi hermana le gusta mucho el nombre de… "Scorpius" -prosiguió ella, sin hacer caso de las represalias, como si el dato revelado se considerara de importancia para la absoluta comprensión del tema.

-Greengrass –siseó él con amenaza y entrecerrando los ojos, indicio de su molestia; mientras abría y cerraba las manos –posicionadas a los lados de su cuerpo-, su penetrante mirada se desvió a ese delgado cuello, encontrando demasiado apetitosa la idea de encajar sus dedos en la tersa piel de éste… y algo de sus intenciones debió advertir ella, pues se apresuró a hablar.

-Que seremos cuñados –le dijo escuetamente; contrario a su sonrisa.

Tanto Theodore como Draco se le quedaron viendo estupefactos; ahora sí la chica había perdido la poca cordura que poseía. Ambos slytherin compartieron luego una muda expresión de concordancia; era obvio que Draco no se casaría con alguien que se llamara Asturias… o como fuera, y por Merlín que jamás le pondría a un hijo suyo _Scorpius_.

-Deberías dejar las clases de Trelawney -opinó el moreno, y por supuesto que el rubio estuvo de acuerdo a dichas palabras con un firme asentimiento de su parte.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues, a mi me gusto mucho, esta es mi primera incursión tomando solo a los sly como protas, espero sus comentarios, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Como la nata

**Como la nata**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

**Para:** Aleganohyuuga

**Beta:.** Orientis Dea

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Si alguien le preguntara a Crabbe qué le gustaba de ella… él no habría estado seguro de cómo responder. Era sabido por todo Slytherin -y por todo Hogwarts- que las palabras no eran precisamente su fuerte, que él se comunicaba mejor con los puños, y que para él todo tenía sentido con la comida. 

Y para Vincent Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass era como la nata.

Tan bella con la piel lechosa, que bien podía combinarse con el azúcar o comerse sola; pero sobre todo porque era la perfecta combinación de los panecillos que él simplemente adoraba. Para Crabbe, Daphne era eso y más… aunque no sabía exactamente cómo hacérselo saber a la chica, sobre todo porque ésta siempre pasaba de él a favor de Draco, Theodore, y recientemente Zabini.

Greengrass era diferente, y al mismo tiempo igual a los Sly; pues era firme creyente de las teorías más descabelladas… todavía recordaba la vez en que ella declaró que Nott era un vampiro… Claro, cosas como ésas bien podían salir de la mente de Daphne; pero ella era más que ideas extrañas, y él se sabía haber sido el primero en notar esa melena rojiza, mas no el primero en hablar con su dueña…

No. Había sido aquel ravenclaw, ése que chocó con ella de camino al Gran Comedor porque al parecer iba tarde; y Daphne había sonreído, y él nunca la había visto con tal luz en su rostro… porque sí, él la observaba siempre. Sabía también, que entre Malfoy y Nott se ocupaba todo el tiempo de la chica, y que era la única quien lograba sacarle al críptico de Theodore más de dos frases seguidas.

Reconocía, con la misma fuerza, que Pansy era su mejor amiga y que Daphne no perdonaría jamás al que se atreviese a lastimar a alguno de sus allegados; recordaba claramente lo bien que se le daban las maldiciones a ella… e igualmente de las extrañas mañas que tenía: Daphne dormía con ese níveo conejo de peluche, se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja si estaba nerviosa, entornaba los ojos al momento de maquinar algún complejo plan junto a la cabeza platina de Draco, y solía hablar de corrido y sin interrupciones cuando deseaba algo.

Se delineaba los ojos de negro y nunca usaba otros colores que no fueran éste, plata o verde; le tenía miedo a la oscuridad… en más de una ocasión había despertado acurrucada en el pecho de Malfoy o Nott.

Pero ella casi nunca lo miraba a él, lo veía cuando estaba junto a Draco, pero no era como si lo estuviera observando realmente; tampoco platicaban porque ella parecía mas interesada en fastidiar a Nott o hablar con Pansy sobre lo que tanto repudiaban… y entre todas esas cosas que Daphne hacía, había una, sólo una que -estaba seguro- nadie, nunca había visto más que él.

Y cada vez que _eso_ sucedía, se sentía extraño y abatido; como si hubiera comido demasiado caramelo y su estómago lo resintiera, sólo que la incomodidad no estaba en su abdomen, sino en su pecho. El dolor pasaba todos los días, y había sido capaz de relacionarlo con lo que ella siempre hacía. Cuando _Él_ llegaba al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, Daphne ya estaba ahí; a veces sola, a veces acompañada de Pansy e incluso de Blaise… pero no, eso no era lo importante.

Era aquella fugaz e imperceptible mirada que siempre lanzaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw, la sonrisa que apenas se apreciaba en la comisura de sus labios -porque la chica aparentemente no había cambiado de expresión-, la manera discreta en que seguía los pasos del mismo ravenclaw mientras éste salía del Gran Comedor… Era la manera en que apretaba los labios si el mismo chico salía del lugar con compañía femenina… la forma en cómo ese ritual parecía repetirse tres veces al día, y la increíble habilidad con que ella lograba que nadie en la mesa de Slytherin se percatase del hecho, echando un suspiro aburrido luego de que él se hubiese ido.

Y Crabbe también miraba al ravenclaw… pero no hallaba razón por la que pudiera entender la actitud de Greengass en él; no era elegante, ni parecía tener clase; de hecho, luego de la sangre sucia gryffindor, ése era el ser más vulgar de todo Hogwarts; aunque Greengass parecía encontrar algo en el ravenclaw.

Tal vez, era sólo cuestión de gustos; que entre sus ideas ella prefiriera las cosas más simples, alejadas de lo que su ostentosa vida pudiera brindarle... podría ser que aquéllo fuera con la misma intensidad con la que a él le gustaba tanto la nata…


	3. Vacaciones

**Vacaciones**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Beta:** Orentis dea

**Para:** El reto de vacaciones de la comunidad de retos a la carta

**Palabras: **369

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Draco Malfoy levantó una ceja mientras observaba el paisaje frente a él; no porque no fuera agradable, pues lo era: con la brisa del mar envolviendo su cuerpo y el sonido gutural de las olas chocando contra la playa; lo que no comprendía, era cómo demonios acabó en dichosa situación… compartiendo sus vacaciones con aquel grupo. 

Vincent, Gregory, Daphne, Millicent, Theodore, Blaise y Pansy… ¡¿Cómo fue que terminó compartiendo un verano con todos ellos?! …Cualquiera que se enterara, podría comenzar a pensar que estaban empezando a tener sentimientos gryffindor…

_Patético._

Fue el primer pensamiento que lo acaparó.

_Simple y sencillamente patético._

Y asintió ante la solemnidad de sus pensamientos, mientras observaba intrigado lo que fuera que Daphne y Pansy hacían sobre la arena, al parecer bastante alegres. Theodore se posicionó junto a él, siguiendo el rumbo de su mirada, y con toda certeza en mutuo acuerdo de sus pensamientos porque él también frunció el ceño, como meditándolo.

Blaise se unió a la contemplación.

-Están consintiendo demasiado a esa mujer –susurró.

Tanto Draco como Theo asintieron con aire grave, observando el rostro sonriente de Daphne, quien ahora no solo estaba junto a Pansy, sino que también Millicent, Vincent y Greg se habían unido al cumplimiento de algún capricho.

-¡Hehh, chicos! -gritó Daphne, levantando la mano derecha y agitándola con energía- Una carrera –dijo, señalando con su cabeza la mansión, que se erguía impresionante metros atrás en la playa.

No esperó su respuesta, y todavía sacudiéndose las pequeñas manos de arena, comenzó a correr.

-¡El último es gryffindor! –profirió sin voltear.

Malfoy observó que Milly, Pans, Vincent y Greg la seguían, entre risas y gritos, evitando caer por la fina arena blanca a sus pies.

Compartió una mirada divertida con los dos chicos que lo acompañaban.

-Ya la oíste -dijo Theo, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando velocidad para alcanzar a la menor del grupo.

-Si no te apuras serás un gryffindor –le dijo Blaise con aire burlón justo antes de echarse a correr también.

-Eso jamás, un Malfoy jamás será uno de ellos –le espetó, con un tono más alto para hacerse escuchar, inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia adelante para acelerar todavía más.

Definitivamente, estaban consintiendo demasiado a esa mujer.

Pero mientras rebasaba a Pansy, se daba cuenta de que no le importaba mucho el detalle, si los resultados eran tan gratificantes como los que sentía en esos momentos al notar cómo Theo dejaba atrás a Daphne con un grito de victoria. Con el corazón acelerado, se detuvo a falta de fuerzas para correr y reír al mismo tiempo cuando notó que Blaise tomaba a Milly por detrás para evitar que alcanzara la meta, mientras que Vincent y Greg apenas los alcanzaban.

La brisa marina golpeó con más fuerza sus cuerpos, revolviendo los largos cabellos de sus compañeras, haciéndolos temblar apenas por el aire cálido que se respiraba; entre risas y juegos se acercaban al interior del magno castillo, ya con el atardecer a cuestas.

Draco sonrió. Sin duda alguna, ésas eran las mejores vacaciones desde que había entrado a Hogwarts.

¿Quién necesitaba de un trío, cuando se podía tener a todo un grupo?

**Notas de la autora:**

Siento que le falto algo, pero no se muy bien que, a mi en lo personal me gusto. Agradeceré infinitamente sus comentarios


	4. jamás se lo perdonaría

**Vacaciones**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Beta:** Sin beta por el momento

**Para:** El quinesob de agosto

**Palabras: 898**

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Dhapne, Blaise y Theodore apenas estaban recuperándose de las palabras del señor tenebroso cuando escucharon el grito desesperado de Pansy

—"¡Pero está allí! Potter está allí. ¡Que alguien lo coja!"-

Sabían lo que iba a pasar antes de que pasara, pero eso no quería decir que no les hubiera impresionado la cantidad de chicos que protegían a Potter en ese momento, todo Slytherin ahogo un gemido de desconcierto, de haber sido Potter un Sly, seguramente ya lo estarían entregando a Voldemort, pero como se trataba de un Gryffindor y para colmo el elegido entonces todos le cubrían el culo.

Sabían por que Pansy había gritado aquello, ellos lo sabían, por que al igual que los padres de muchos, los Parkinson estaban haya afuera, junto a un montón de mortifagos esperando para esa guerra, no pueden culpar a Pansy por querer entregar a Potter, no pueden hacerlo por que esta asustada, por que estaba observando los que enfrentaran no al señor tenebroso si no a sus padres, esta asustada por que sabe que sus padres pueden morir y entonces que seria de ellos.

Blaise y Theodore intercambian miradas, sus padres también están haya afuera, esperando aquella batalla, si entregan a Potter seguramente aquella batalla se detendría, si entregan a Potter las posibilidades de sobrevivir de sus progenitores crecían, y si no lo hacían, si se preparaban para la batalla, sus padres corrían peligro.

Pero esa panda de hipócritas no lo verían, nunca lo harían, como si Potter estuviera realmente interesado en salvar al mundo mágico, como si todos esos realmente pensaran en los demás y no fueran solo una panda de hipócritas.

—"Gracias, señorita Parkinson" —dijo la Profesora McGonagall con voz cortante—."Abandonará el Comedor la primera con el señor Filch. El resto de su Casa puede seguirla."-

Blaise maldijo por lo bajo mientras se ponía en pie, aquella maldita bruja no les había dado elección, como no se trataba de sus queridos Gryffindor, y fue justamente en ese momento cuando lo noto, Draco no estaba entre ellos, busco a Dhapne y a Teo y se dio cuenta por su mirada que ellos también habían caído en la cuenta de que les hacina falta, Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle.

Pansy iba primera, era imposible que pudieran decirle de la falta de Malfoy.

-"No podemos dejarle"- Theodore observo a Blaise y a Dhapne

-"No sabemos dónde buscarle"- susurro Blaise y no parecía muy contento

-"No podemos salir del castillo sin Malfoy"- dijo Dhapne -"Si lo encuentran lo capturaran"- la voz de Dhapne salió estrangulada, estaba segura de que cualquiera se topara con Draco lo atacaría, por que esos estúpidos de mentes obtusas, no eran capaz de ver más haya de los colores, por que el verde y la plata, parecían haberse reducido al color de lo indeseado.

Theodore asintió con lentitud, y mientras el caos reinaba entre los que estaban siendo evacuados se habían logrado desviar por uno de los pasillos, golpeando a varios en el proceso sin que les interesara realmente contra quien chocaban

-"No pasaremos desapercibidos mucho tiempo"- susurro Theodore, aun que no lo creía realmente, todo era caos, nadie parecía notar otra cosa que no fueran ellos, nada más había que ver a los chicos de cursos avanzados que empujaban a los de primer año de Sly para salvar su culo primero, pero claro... los malos eran ellos.

-"Donde puede estar Malfoy?"- pregunto Blaise la preocupación colándose por su voz  
-"Potter"- susurro Daphne abriendo muchos sus ojos

Blaise y Nott entendieron el gesto inmediatamente, desde que los Malfoy habían perdido a Potter en Malfoy Manor, Draco estaba obsesionado con capturar a Potter, con devolverle la gloria a su familia, con volverlos a poner en la gracia del señor tenebroso, y Crabble y Goyle estarían encantados de poner obtener también un poco de gloria para sus familias, además de que eran los únicos que seguían Malfoy sin preguntar.

-"Maldito Draco"- grito Nott preocupado realmente preocupado por el que consideraba no solo el príncipe de Slytherin si no su amigo, su mejor amigo de hecho

-"Debemos buscarlos"-

-"Necesitaremos hechizos desilusionadores si queremos pasar desapercibidos"- dijo Dhapne

-"¿Pero donde los vamos a encontrar?"- pregunto Blaise agitando la varita para hechizarse

-"No tengo idea"- dijo Nott

-"Tenemos que pensar, si fuéramos unos malditos Gryffindors, ¿Donde estaríamos?"-

-"No a mitad de camino de una evacuación seguramente"- dijo Daphne y entonces lo sintieron, el rugido de la batalla, la guerra acababa de empezar.

Blaise y Nott se miraron, la guerra había comenzado, sus padres estaban haya afuera, seguramente preocupados por no tener noticias de ellos, por saber que seguían en el castillo.

Ya no había tiempo para pensamientos lógicos, para meditar en las acciones y tomar la decisión acertada. Si por supuesto que Malfoy les importaba, pero ya no podían hacer nada, la guerra había comenzado y ellos tenían que ponerse en un lugar seguro. Tenían que avisarle a sus padres que estaban bien. Ellos realmente no podía hacer mucho. ¿Pelearían contra amigos? No, no podían hacerlo, por eso tomaron ambos de cada mano a Dhapne y la arrastraron técnicamente por el castillo

-Pero Draco- dijo ella revolviéndose

-Estará bien, tiene que estar bien- le dijeron ambos

Dhapne dio un ultimo vistazo hacia atrás, buscando la cabeza rubia marfileña de su amigo, mas le valía a Draco estar bien, y más le valía regresar con ellos, porque si no jamás se lo perdonaría.

**Notas de la autora:**

Siento que le falto algo, pero no se muy bien que, a mi en lo personal me gusto. Agradeceré infinitamente sus comentarios


	5. Pastelillos de Nata

**Pastelillos de Nata**

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Beta**: Sin beta por el momento

**Para: **El Dracothon

**Palabras: **258

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Draco entrecerró los ojos clavando la mirada en Crabbe y Goyle, antes de comenzar a masajear el puente de la nariz en un intento de prevenir el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a gestarse en su cuerpo.

Crabbe y Goyle se miraban fijamente parpadeando sin entender del todo, lo que habían hecho mal, por supuesto sin comprender cual era la razón del aparente mal humor del rubio, Draco lanzo un bufido al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Ya decía mi padre, si quieres que las cosas salgan bien tienes que hacerlas tú mismo—gruño mientras fulminaba al par con la mirada

—O buscarte unos secuaces que no piensen mas que en comida— susurro una voz más halla que Draco reconoció como la de Dhapne Greengrass — En verdad Draco ¿Qué demonios pasaba por tú cabeza cuando mandaste a ese par a la cocina? —

Draco miro a la morena un momento, solo el tiempo suficiente para reparar en que la situación le parecía divertida a la joven, el rubio chasqueo la lengua y prefirió clavar la mirada en Crabbe y los pastelillos de nata que este traía en una cesta. ¡Le había dicho un millón de veces que él odiaba los pastelillos de nata! ¿Cómo podían alguien confundir un pastelillo de nata con un pastel de calabaza?

—Crabbe— dijo seriamente — si la inteligencia fuera oro, serías más pobre que Weasley— chasqueo la lengua — y eso es decir demasiado—

Dio media vuelta para salir de la sala común e ir el mismo por el maldito pastel de calabaza que deseaba.

**Notas de la autora**

Me encanta escribir de los Slys. Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo. Ya saben criticas, comentarios, sugerencias son bien recibidas.


	6. La diferencia

**La diferencia**

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Beta**: Sin beta por el momento

**Para: **El Dracothon

**Palabras: **155

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Había escuchado varias veces que algunos Gryffindors se referían a él como un cobarde, a Draco aquellos no le preocupaba realmente, porque la definición que los de escarlata y oro tenían de valentía era la misma que Draco tenia de estupidez.

Porque los Gryffindors no entendían lo que era la estrategia, eran tan idiotas que se dirigían a la brava contra sus enemigos en un arranque de lo que llamaban valentía, honestamente dudaba que muchos de ellos llegaran a los 30 años y si lo hacían dudaba que lo hicieran en una pieza.

Draco sabia que lo que ellos llamaban cobardía no lo era, porque entendía – como no entendían los leones- que para ganar a veces se tenia que dar un paso atrás, se tenia que ser asusto y jugarse el pellejo, porque mas valía ser un cobarde vivo que un valiente muerto. Y eso era justamente lo que lo hacia diferente de los leones.

**Notas de la autora**

Me gusta mucho escribir de Draco, aun que solo sean Drabbles, espero que les gustara.


	7. Ahora entendía

**Ahora entendía**

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Beta**: Sin beta por el momento

**Para: **El Dracothon

**Palabras: **131

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Draco quiere a su padre, ahora como un adulto hecho y derecho puede decir sin vergüenza alguna que lo admira, aun que no lo comprenda del todo. Aun hay algunas decisiones del patriarca Malfoy que Draco no termina de entender.

Cuando se lo comento a su madre, algunos años después ambos tomando té, Narcisa simplemente sonrió y le dijo aquella frase que Draco había llegado a detestar cuando era un crió _Algún día lo comprenderás_ por lo que no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y preguntarse si realmente su madre creía aquello.

Ahora, mientras la pequeña mano de su primogénito se aferra a su dedo pulgar, Draco lo entiende por fin. Hará lo que sea necesario para que su hijo sea feliz, solo espera hacerlo mejor que su padre.

**Notas de la autora**

Me gusta mucho escribir de Draco, aun que solo sean Drabbles, espero que les gustara.


End file.
